


偷窃癖

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: 金建学弯腰去拾，看见断面里的映出的每个自己都在祈祷，祈祷李抒澔的病不要好起来。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 20





	偷窃癖

**Author's Note:**

> *设定措辞仅为行文 不喜欢请一定关闭
> 
> 巴甫洛夫的狗：著名的心理学家巴甫洛夫的实验。每次给狗送食物以前打开红灯、响起铃声。这样经过一段时间以后，铃声一响或红灯一亮，狗就开始分泌唾液。

金建学制止那个穿着帽衫的学生的动作时，他正背对着监控，准备把一块三明治造型的彩色橡皮放进自己的口袋。  
“李抒澔？”  
出乎金建学的意料，他抓住的小偷根本不是什么未成年学生，而是他的前男友。  
李抒澔啊了一声才回过神，跟金建学说对不起，又说谢谢，付钱把橡皮买了下来。小小的彩色一块，在他手心里散发着与三明治造型搭不上界的劣质果香。  
金建学看到他另一只手上的烟盒。  
“怎么学会抽烟了？”  
“这个啊，”李抒澔像听到什么好笑的事情一样弯起眼睛：“不是你以前说建立条件反射是最简单有效的治疗方法么？”  
“像巴甫洛夫，和他的狗。”  
他说前半句时指了指金建学，说到后半句又指了指自己。

他们还在交往时，偷窃癖的治疗被动地与可以大量分泌多巴胺的行为联系起来。  
亲吻不足以安抚焦虑的情况，金建学会把李抒澔的双手绑起来做爱。隐隐带着什么警示的意味，手指却与他紧扣。他总不厌其烦地注视着李抒澔失去焦点的眼睛，叫他：“哥，抒澔哥。”

“李抒澔，”  
“看着我。”

李抒澔去心理医生那里的频率渐渐降低了，用来装“赃物”的盒子也很久再没被打开，却无法单单以此作为依据得出他的病情是否好转的结论。从无意识的盗窃转变为无法自控的纵欲，性的力量在这段畸形的关系里被无限放大，其余都被模糊在重复循回的框架中，变得和要求巴普洛夫的狗：“不要再听见铃声就流口水。”一样荒谬。

李抒澔的样子在两年后也没什么改变，穿着帽衫甚至看上去更年轻了些，即便叼着烟。  
“现在的情况好些了么？”金建学手里的矿泉水瓶被捏瘪又恢复成原样。  
“其实挺久没这样了，今天真的谢谢。”  
金属制的打火机在李抒澔手中翻转着，当他呼出那片烟雾时，金建学就觉察到躯壳里新生的尖锐的空缺，好像那苦涩的灰色烟雾每在李抒澔的身体的循环一次，都让他消弭一寸。  
“有好转就好。”

李抒澔比平常迟了一个半小时到家，明明有钥匙却选择了敲门。金建学把门打开，先看见了李抒澔刘海下面空洞的眼睛。  
“哥…”  
“等一下，”金建学搂紧他，把门带上，试着让他先恢复一点意识：“李抒澔？李抒澔，我去拿药。”  
但他没有放开金建学，嘴唇像渴水一般蹭了上来，呼吸也烫得异常。金建学想到是他的偷窃癖复发了，外套的右边口袋里，装着像是摆件的东西，因为他过分迫切而失控地贴近，硌得金建学生疼。  
李抒澔的手抖得没有办法解开金建学的腰带，胡乱抓了几下，只拽出衬衣的下摆，干脆跪下隔着裤子舔了起来。  
金建学脑内的耳鸣像聒噪失真的铃声，他几乎是无意识地解下李抒澔的领带将他双手反绑，站着插了进去。李抒澔脸贴着门自己向后撞，焦虑状态中的刺激显得格外强烈，他引着金建学的手带到身下，没被揉搓几下就弓着腰射了出来。高潮让他紧绷的精神瞬间松懈，身体软软地滑下去，溅在门上的精液又蹭回手心胸口。  
金建学做了清理抱他回床上休息，回到玄关捡起散了一地的衣服。那个折磨着李抒澔的小小一个玻璃摆件猝不及防地从口袋里掉出来，爱心模样砸在地上碎成几块。金建学弯腰去拾，看见断面里的映出的每个自己都在祈祷，祈祷李抒澔的病不要好起来。

但不应该是这样的。

转眼间李抒澔又点燃了第二支烟。  
“你也不要抽太多了。”  
金建学的手在口袋里攥了很久，终于找到机会把今天剩下的最后一颗糖果放到李抒澔手上，街灯下的粉色糖纸闪着皱巴巴的光。  
“还在做幼教么？”李抒澔看着明显是准备给小孩子的东西笑了，把糖果和彩色橡皮同时收进口袋，指间的火点变得鲜红又微弱下去。一缕烟线升了起来，在空气里缠成个死结。  
他说：“可是你得用管教成年人的方式来管教我。”

金建学确实已经分不清这飞快的脉搏是因为爱恋，还是因为目睹李抒澔复发的偷窃癖。  
李抒澔嘴唇上的烟草味和手心残留的彩色橡皮的香气混合在一起令金建学作呕，又逼着他燃烧，在李抒澔面前化成了一堆不由衷的灰烬。金建学被后脊酥麻的刺痛感动摇着，看见李抒澔眼睛里的红色的霓彩。  
“你知道么，我看到你偷东西就想把你的手绑起来操。”  
“我明明才是巴甫洛夫那条可怜的狗……”

“我是你的狗。”

-

**Author's Note:**

> 驯服与被驯服、求救者与施救者的角色逆转是我自己对于32的一点偏好，如果能够传达到就好了。


End file.
